Mass Effect 3: The Last Stand
by RasenKamehamehaX100
Summary: *SPOILER WARNING* What if the Indoctrination Theory was true? That means the war didn't end before Shepard took his breath after the Destroy Ending...Or did it? What happened as Shepard laid unconscious in the destroyed ruins of London? Did the Reapers win? Or did someone else finish the job? ONE SHOT. ShepardxTali, JavikxLiara *DEATH WARNING*


About ten minutes had gone by since the final charge for the Citadel failed. Commander Shepard, and the vast majority of the Hammer Ground Forces had absolutely been decimated by Reaper Forces. Harbinger absolutely annihilated humanity's best shot at defeating the Reapers. It seemed as though all hope was lost. The remaining forces of the joint species fleet continued their desperate attack against an unstoppable enemy...But morale was at an all time low. The beacon of hope across the entire galaxy, Commander Shepard, has been reported as K.I.A.

The man who endured Soverign and Saren. Who led the charge through the Omega-4 Relay with a small team against the entire might of the reapers and survived without a single casualty...Who did what no organic ever thought possible, bring together groups of varying background, from the Blue Suns, Eclipse and Blood Pack, to the elite of the galaxy, from the Salarians to the Krogan. From the Geth to the Quarians. All united under one banner to free the galaxy from the tyranny of 'the cycle'...Was dead. Hope was more or less dead.

A few miles South of London, a compound of soldiers and civilians continued to hold out against Reaper ground troops. This was perhaps the largest ground force left on Earth. Some of the best soldiers in the galaxy had been brought to the location. Fearful that Commander Shepard might fail, the various species of the galaxy sent some of their best ground soldiers to this location to hold off the Reapers...And to prepare for another potential ground assault, led by Captain Anderson. This was a desperate operation, a ragtag group of soldiers from various species were supposed to not only work together, but under the command of someone they'd never met? If ever there was a desperate assault, this was it.

Anderson had reluctantly retreated from the battle at the command of Admiral Hackett whom had reported to the Captain after he lost contact with Commander Shepard. Anderson wasn't the only close friend of the Commander who found his way to this compound. The Normandy had made an emergency landing shortly before Anderson's arrival, having sustained heavy damage from a Reaper attack as they departed the scene. It wasn't just them. Anyone and everyone whom stood by Shepard's side since Eden Prime, and was still alive to this point was there. Either on the Normandy when it arrived, or being sent there by their superiors.

Outside the Normandy, stood Shepard's crew. The ship was under repairs, but everyone of combat importance had been called. This meant the standard squadmates Shepard went on missions with, and Joker, had been watching as quick repairs were being made to the Normandy. Joker's eyes full of pain...Not only at the lost of his closest friend, but his ship was seemingly gone. For now at least. His fists were clenched. EDI, of course, noticed this.

"Jeff...You need to-" Joker had known EDI long enough to know she could read his expression and thoughts just by glancing at him. Joker sighed and interrupted her.

"Yeah. Calm down. It's just kind of hard...We just left him to die down there!" Joker screamed, infuriated by the fact they fled the scene of battle. Tali didn't take long to join in.

"Joker is right. I shouldn't have listened to him...I should have stayed with him...I should have-" Though the helmet hid her expression, it was obvious. Tali was overcome with pain and grief. It was no secret that she and Shepard had become an item during their mission against the Collectors. The two had spent time with each other regularly, it was clear for all to see how much they loved each other. Everyone was hurting, but perhaps no one more than Tali. It was at this moment, Garrus placed his hand on her shoulder.

"No Tali. I understand how you feel. I do, but like he said. He wanted to make sure someone got out alive. If you stayed behind with him, you would have died too. Do you really think he'd want that?" Javik, unsurprisingly was unable to keep his thoughts to himself. As usual, he had something to say.

"While I don't agree with her reasons for thinking so, I believe we all should have charged. All of us should have attacked. It's either we die, or they die. Now all we've done is give them time to recover. I do not understand why primitives insist on going in groups of three." Vega sighed and took a hold of his own face, letting his thoughts form in his head. While he gathered his thoughts, Ashley threw her own hat into the ring.

"It's tough, but if we all charged, that means we're all dead and there's no one left to attack these bastards. We can hit them with a second wave."

"But now we have less forces than if we just did one big attack, while that first wave gave them less targets." Liara chose to add. Vega had been holding his tongue, but quickly decided now was the time to speak up.

"Loco knew what the risks were...Now we just have to make sure it wasn't for nothing. The attack may have failed, but we can't just give up. I hate that we fell back, but now we have to hit them. Twice as hard." Anderson had about made his way to the group by this point. He'd heard everything, nodding in agreement to what Vega had just suggested.

"Agreed. I suppose now is as good a time as any to unveil our plan of attack..." Anderson held up a datapad he'd brought with him to the huddle. It began to project a plan from the ground as everyone kneeled for a closer look. While on Earth, several engineers managed to construct holographic interfaces in these datapads for quick attacks and gameplans.

"About five minutes ago...Reports came in. The Reapers began to act strangely. Their forces seem scrambled. Even their fleets seem less coordinated. More wild, more irrational. Harbinger isn't even attacking aircrafts unless they get too close. We're not sure why, but they seem more...Docile. So we're going to send some of the best soldiers in the galaxy left towards the beam. I, of course, will be leading the charge. Due to the Reaper attacks being less complex, we will have air support...It won't be much, but it will hopefully draw Harbinger's attention should he begin to attack again." Anderson quickly turned his attention to Joker.

"Joker. You will be leading the air assault on Harbinger. The Normandy will be out of commission for several hours, but we cannot wait that long...You will be taking a ship similar in design, but this ship will have significantly more firepower and much stronger defenses. It handles almost exactly like the Normandy. A pilot of your skill level should be able to adapt quickly. The rest of us will be charging in on foot, fending off Reaper ground forces. It will be a small group, the hope is Harbinger won't even notice our approach." Liara was a bit surprised by this bold plan. While Harbinger's patterns might have been strange, the area Shepard had charged before was now swarming with Reaper ground forces.

"Captain...Forgive me, but that plan is very unwise. I understand it's our last push, but we can't defeat forces like that if it's just us." Anderson gave Liara a smirk and nodded.

"I'm well aware...That's why I called some friends who might want some revenge of their own." A group of footsteps could be heard by the Normandy crew. Anyone who looked, would see a grand total of eight figures making their way towards them. Two massive figures that towered over the rest, no doubt at all that they were Krogan. One with red eyes, and scars etched across his face. The other, not nearly as battle hardened, at least not appearance wise. White eyes with a single black slit for his iris. It was undeniable. It was Urdnot Wrex and Urdnot Grunt, but they were merely the first two who stood out. Standing between them was a pale skinned woman with blue eyes and black hair. Her attire was black and white, but lacking the logo she used to be associated with. Ex-Cerberus, Miranda Lawson. Sitting on Wrex's left shoulder was a human woman with a black hood draped over her head, bearing an all black outfit and a purple marking on her lower lip and just below it...The galaxy's greatest thief, Kasumi Goto.

To Wrex's right were two more figures. The first, a human woman, her body laced with tattoos and the sides of her head shaven, but enough hair on top to move back into a pony tail. Jack and next to her, was an older male. A scar etched into the right side of his face. A hardened soldier through and through. Zaeed Massani. To Grunt's left were two more figures. A blue skinned woman wearing an all red suit, Samara and to her left a single, dark skinned male. Jacob Taylor. Everyone was there. All of Shepard's remaining crew members, past and present were there. Tali, was surprised to see all this, tears threatening to flood her helmet.

"You...You all came..." Miranda nodded and gave Tali a smile, it was rare for Miranda to do so, but she wasn't as cold hearted as she led people to believe.

"Of course we did...Shepard changed all of our lives. For the better. He was our friend, and we all care for him. The best way to honor him is to finish what he started." Grunt quickly crashed both of his fists back into his own body, a common Krogan signal that they were ready for combat.

"Kill Reapers. Bury them along with him." Grunt proclaimed confidently. Wrex gave out a hearty laugh. Jack just gave a smirk. Kasumi let a hand reach the back of her head.

"I'm...Not entirely sure that's how I'd put it." Kasumi half heartedly objected.

"But it's not wrong." Jack answered in response. Anderson looked up to the new arrivals, who set their eyes back on him. The Normandy crew did the same. Anderson wasn't surprised, but he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders now. He was used to pressure crushing him from all sides, but now, he had Shepard's body, the man who was the son he'd always wanted, on his mind. Now, all of his friends, his family, looked to him for answers. The pressure on Shepard to save the galaxy. All of it, was now on him.

"All right...Joker. Get to your new ship. Everyone else. On me. We're going to end this. Once and for all."

* * *

It was peaceful, a sensation you could hardly describe. A pure white void. No sound, no pain. Nothing. Just absolute peace and serenity. That is where Commander Shepard found himself. His body floating aimlessly in this void. His body as peaceful as his surroundings. Though this was brief, Shepard's eyes began to open and at first he was dazed. The usual questions crept in. 'Where Am I'? 'Am I dead?' It wasn't long before he received his answer.

"You are not dead Commander." Shepard snapped out of his daze, quickly reaching to grab his weapon, however when he went to reach the weapon, he realized it wasn't there. Not only that, but he wasn't even in his combat armor. He was dressed in his civilian clothes. The attire he often wore on the Normandy and while on shore leave.

"Where am I? Who was that?" Green light began to slowly come together, materializing from thin air. As the light began to come together, it took the form of his lover, Tali'Zorah. Though, without her helmet. Shepard's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"T-Tali? How are yo-" The strange figure spoke out, though now, it sounded like a robotic version of Tali.

"No. I am not Tali'Zorah of Rannoch. I am a Prothean VI. The closest thing in your tongue, to what I was called by my creators, is Liberty." Shepard seemed completely confused. Before Shepard could even speak, the VI spoke to him once more. "The reason I took this form and her voice, is because it is...Soothing for you, Shepard. Given the state your mind is in, I imagine a therapeutic form for you is what works best for you." Shepard arched a confused brow.

"Liberty? State my mind is in? You mean stress? From the war? The war is over...Right?" Liberty placed both of her arms behind her holographic form.

"That is only partially correct. Your mind is in complete shambles right now, however the war is not over." Shepard's eyes widened, his teeth gritting tightly.

"What?! But I just destroyed the Reapers...I sacrificed my friend EDI and the entire Geth race to ensure the cycle would end!" Liberty shook her head in response to Shepard.

"Unfortunately, that is not the case. You never made it to the Citadel. Harbinger hit you with a beam. Directly. By all accounts, you should be dead. However, you have respect, or the closest thing to it possible among machines, among the Reapers. Harbinger chose deliberately not to kill you. You survived that blast, however everything you believe has happened since, was merely an illusion. An illusion planted by Harbinger itself. You currently lay, bloodied in the rubble of London, barely clinging to life." Shepard was surprised by this turn of events and quickly spoke up.

"I don't believe you. Why wouldn't Harbinger just kill me? He had a shot. Why didn't he finish the job?" Once again, Liberty shook her head.

"Harbinger could kill you. Yes. In fact, it would be far more efficient, but Harbinger...He wants to break you. Through Indoctrination, forcing you into submission, that victory would have been far more than just killing you." Shepard was in complete shock.

"Indoctrination?" Liberty nodded her head.

"That boy you saw die on Earth? He was a figment of your imagination. Planted by the Reapers. Think about it. The Rachni Queen told you back on Noveria...They sang songs with sour notes and saw figures of oily shadows. In those dreams with the boy...Do you remember? Figures of oily shadows. That last dream, of you burning with the boy...That was me trying to warn you. Harbinger has been trying aggressively to indoctrinate you in the last few weeks." Shepard clutched his fists angrily, trying to process what was going on.

"So what is this? I'm indoctrinated now?" Liberty shook her head and clarified.

"No. The Prothean Beacons served a secondary purpose. Me. I was named Liberty because I was able to enter the minds of those who used the beacons. If the Reaper Indoctrination was present, I would quickly shut down. If the mind wasn't indoctrinated, then I would act as a defense to aid you in your quests. However...Harbinger's obsession with indoctrinating you was particularly powerful. I could not protect you completely...I could only help you resist. Strong willed as you are Commander, you could not resist indoctrination. No one can. Any one would have already been indoctrinated by now. In fact, your squadmates are at risk of being indoctrinated." Shepard's eyes widened and he quickly stepped towards Liberty.

"If that's the case, I need to get out of here. Keep fighting. Take down Harbinger and find a way to keep them from-" Liberty quickly interrupted.

"Commander. Please be calm. Your friends are not indoctrinated. Yet. Luckily, despite their exposure, they have managed to remain free from Reaper influence for the most part. You, however, I could not protect. I helped you resist, but if you wanted to be free. You had to choose against it. Those three decisions Harbinger gave you, were because of my interference. If you tried to control the reapers, or merge organic and synthetic life, you would be indoctrinated...By choosing to destroy them, I was able to drive them out of your mind...However, you also helped me. I was able to spread into Harbinger's network myself. While I cannot destroy Harbinger or the Reapers. I can wreak havoc from the inside...Make things difficult for them. Your friends are attempting to capitalize on that opening now."

"What do you mean make things difficult?" Shepard didn't know what she'd meant whatsoever.

"The Reapers are true AI, yes, but in the end, they are linked heavily to Harbinger. They're a very complex species, all independent, yet connected. Harbinger leads them, so through him, I was able to confuse and scramble various Reapers."

"Like a virus?"

"Correct." Shepard now having an idea of what Liberty meant quickly decided he'd heard enough.

"If what you're telling me is true, I need to get back out there and keep fighting." Liberty shook her head.

"That is not possible. If I were to allow that, you would certainly be indoctrinated. Anderson and The Illusive Man you saw in your dreams, they were parts of your mind. Anderson was your mind warning you of the Indoctrination. The Illusive Man, the Reapers whispering into your ear. You might have resisted, but you're vulnerable. Your implants, and myself are the only things keeping you alive. I can cure you of the residual risk of indoctrination, but not while healing you. You must rest Commander. Trust your friends to finish the job." Shepard was surprised at how human this VI sounded. He wanted to object, but she was right. He had to trust his friends to finish the job, but the idea of just sitting on the sidelines was killing him.

"Is there no way for me to keep fighting? Or to help?" Liberty just smiled at him, a strange action for VI.

"You've done enough Commander. More than anyone else in history. You gave them the tools they needed. You gave them an opening by helping me incapacitate Harbinger...You have to trust them to finish the job." Shepard wasn't entirely satisfied with this answer...But he had no choice. He had to wait, helpless inside his own body.

* * *

In the real world, about an hour had past since Anderson and his new squad had begun their mission. The squad remained together. Anderson EDI, Ashley, Garrus, Tali, Vega, Zaeed, Wrex and Grunt shooting every Reaper that came their way. Javik, Samara, Jack, Miranda, Jacob and Liara all using their biotics and gunfire to cut through the various forces that came their way. Somehow, despite having never worked with this group before, Anderson led them perfectly, and they followed his orders perfectly. It was almost as if Anderson led just as Shepard did. The ground forces with him, recognized that and fought with fluid teamwork. The added leadership of Garrus and Miranda just did all that much more for their chemistry.

Meanwhile, Joker led a small group of ten ships that had been firing at Harbinger with everything they had. Despite some of the best weaponry they had, Harbinger didn't even suffer scratches from their attempts. Joker seemingly couldn't find any weaknesses. Gritting his teeth he screamed through the communicator.

"Hey! You guys almost there yet!? It's getting rough up here!" He screamed. Unfortunately, the ground team was making slow progress, they had to stick together to keep the Reapers from overwhelming them. Despite their efforts, every inch of ground was earned, especially with Brutes and Banshees seemingly around every corner.

"Progress is slow! We can't break through all their defenses." Anderson admitted, Joker realizing this growled softly. He looked to Harbinger and then to the other ships. About three of the ten ships had been taken out. These were the best pilots the Alliance had to offer, and they couldn't keep dodging Harbinger forever. It was then Joker decided to make a risky move.

"Shit. Keep Harbinger's attention!" Joker instructed before quickly flying away from Harbinger, now directing his ship towards the growing Reaper ground forces. Without hesitation, he pushed several buttons on the control panel unloading types of gunfire on the Reaper horde. Their ground forces began to dwindle as they were enveloped by gunfire and engulfed by explosions brought on by the explosive rounds fired from the ship. This managed to create a large hole between Anderson's strike force and the beam to the Citadel. However, Harbinger's attention was now on the squad. The seven remaining gunships, were reduced to just three. Harbinger began to wind up a new blast.

"No!" Joker screamed. He quickly began to redirect his ship turning as the blast began to close in on Anderson's crew.

"Take cover!" Anderson screamed, but before he could, the blast was intercepted by Joker's ship. The ship didn't explode, but the wing was destroyed. This shield allowed them to escape the blast unharmed. Joker took this opportunity to launch a massive blast in retaliation. Harbinger was surprisingly sent back a bit, staggering from this blast. Joker remembered. Back on Rannoch, Shepard killed a reaper by targeting the beam in its chest, but he was losing control quickly. Joker thought for a moment before he spoke into his comm. A direct link with EDI.

"Hey...EDI. Can we talk for a sec?" EDI was running towards the beam with her squadmates. She and a few others shot the oncoming Reaper forces attempting to close the gap.

"Jeff! Are you okay!? You need to make an emergency landing! I'll come back and-" Joker quickly shook his head.

"No EDI...You need to get to the beam, and I need to make sure Harbinger doesn't take another pot shot at you." Joker felt a single tear begin to roll down his cheek, the slightest of smiles coming across his face. EDI couldn't believe what she was hearing. They'd made it to the beam, but EDI wasn't moving, one by one, people began to jump into the beam. First was Tali, then Garrus.

"Jeff...What are you-"

"I'm sorry EDI...But I need to do this." Joker used what little control he had on the ship left and managed to angle it perfectly. He was aiming directly for Harbinger's weak point.

"No. You can't do this Jeff. You must have some way to get out of there." Jeff closed his eyes.

"Does it have an ejection button in here?" At this moment, Liara T'Soni, Ashley and Vega had jumped in. Anderson noticed EDI standing a bit away from the group and screamed out to her.

"EDI! What are you doing! We need to get out of here!" EDI ignored him.

"Jeff...You know those only exist in those shows of drawings." Joker gave a half hearted laugh.

"That was a joke..."

"I know..." EDI closed her eyes, clutching her robotic fists, if she could cry, she'd be bawling her eyes out at this very moment, but right now, she felt hopeless. Empty.

"I don't know if Shepard is still alive, I've seen him take worse than Harbinger and come out alive...So if it turns out he's alive. Let him know...He was the best friend I ever had...And I know he'll take care of you and everyone...Tell everyone I'm sorry and that...They're the family I never had...And you especially EDI...I love you." Immediately after that, all EDI heard on the comm was an explosion. Joker flew his ship directly into the beam of Harbinger, crashing directly into its weak point. The ensuing explosion, knocking Harbinger off its feet, crashing into the ground.

"JEFF!" EDI screamed, at this point, Anderson quickly grabbed EDI and began to drag her towards the beam. "Come on! We have to go!" Anderson noticed what was happening, and his heart was bleeding, for both EDI and Joker...But he knew more than anyone, Joker sacrificed himself to give them a chance. He quickly threw EDI inside of the beam as she had went limp. She was devastated, but her will to fight seemed to drop. Luckily for her, the Normandy wasn't in the air, so she was spared Joker's fate. Now outside the beam, fighting off Reaper forces, was Anderson, Jacob, Grunt, Zaeed, Javik, Wrex, Samara and Jack. Wrex quickly spoke to Anderson.

"Hey Captain! We all spoke. We think we're staying behind here. We could defend inside of the Citadel, but more room for them to sneak around us. Plus, harder to contain a brute or banshee if they just appear in front of you." Anderson was surprised before Jack decided to speak up on her own.

"The way we see it, if we let this beam be unprotected, these freaks will follow us and possibly attack us from both sides. Better some of us hold off the freak show, right?" Anderson looked to the group, perhaps the toughest bastards Shepard had ever fought alongside. "Good idea...Just don't get killed." Anderson looked to Wrex. "These soldiers are yours now. Just don't get too crazy." With that Anderson made his way into the beam and Wrex just laughed.

"Alright, pyjaks! It's time for the real fun to start!"

* * *

On the other side of the beam, Anderson found himself now at the top of the Citadel Tower. He found EDI being comforted by Tali'Zorah, both mourning the loss of their lovers. Ashley and Vega both having their guns focused forward as Anderson went to investigate.

"What's the situation?" Anderson asked as he approached Miranda and Garrus who were seemingly having a disagreement. "This feels like a trap Captain Anderson. The Reapers did everything to make sure we didn't get here, yet now it's completely empty. I don't like this one bit. We should investigate up ahead and try seeing if we can figure out what this trap might be before we spring it. That way we can come up with a plan ahead of time." Anderson placed a hand on his chin, trying to think of what the next course of action might be. Garrus nodded his head.

"While I agree with Miranda, I don't think we should wait around and just 'investigate'. There's not enough time...We all heard what happened, Joker's gone. We don't have a distraction. Harbinger might be out now, but Wrex and the others are still out there. Harbinger will get back up and kill them. That leaves our flank completely unprotected. If we're doing this, we have to move fast." Anderson quickly considered both routes.

"Unfortunately, Garrus is right, we can't wait around. We need to move quickly." Miranda sighed a bit, she knew it was probably the right call, but playing reckless wasn't something she was found of. Liara however had already set up. She had brought glyph alongside her, and already sent the VI forward to scout ahead. "Don't worry Miranda...Glyph is investigating right now...It's best we move forward now. While we have the time." Anderson nodded. He made his way towards EDI and Tali.

"Hey...Are you two going to be okay?" Tali took a deep breath and stood to her feet. "For Shepard...I'll hold it together long enough to get through this. Can't promise I won't break down crying once it's over." EDI however seemed shaken, she'd never experienced this feeling before. Anderson held out his hand to her. "What would Joker want you to do? What would the Commander do?" EDI looked up, taking Anderson's hand as he helped her stand up.

"Keep fighting." EDI answered. Anderson nodded. EDI quickly took a deep breath of her own, even though this was absolutely pointless for her, and the crew continued their march to the center console. Though as they walked, Anderson heard his comm turn back on and Wrex screamed into it.

"Anderson! Your ass better be near the central console! That Reaper is starting to wake back up!" Anderson couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought Harbinger would be out of commission a little longer, but he was down for maybe two minutes and was beginning to show signs of revival.

"Dammit! Can you come up to the Citadel and-" Surprisingly, Javik interrupted.

"No. Hold position. I'll deal with this." Javik boldly proclaimed. On the other side of the teleporter, he began to run off, away from the group holding the line outside of the Citadel. Blasting through each and every Reaper that got in his way. Using his powerful biotics. His eyes focused on Harbinger, his eyes full of rage. Liara quickly spoke up.

"Javik! What are you doing?!" Liara's voice seemingly began to break somewhat, it was almost as if she knew what was coming next.

"I am going to make sure I make good on my promise...The last thing the Reapers hear before their deaths, will be the battle cry of the Last Prothean!" Javik proclaimed, Harbinger was regaining consciousness, but Javik was already nearing his objective. Harbinger fell not too far from where they were, practically a stone's throw, and Javik fully intended to take down the flagship of the Reapers.

"Javik. You can't do this. Not after we...Not after-" Javik cut her off.

"Enough. You knew I always had this one objective...I must admit, when I came to this world, you were all primitives to me. I wanted nothing more than to return to my time and to my people...But if there was one thing I found...Tolerable about this age, it was you. Liara T'Soni. It is better this way." Javik insisted. As usual, he was cold and focused on the objective to the end. He couldn't help but laugh at himself. "A Prothean falling for a primitive...I'd be a laughingstock among my people." Javik shook his head as he began looking to find an opening inside of Harbinger. "I'm setting off a weapon inside of this machine...And in doing so, I will destroy him." Liara closed her eyes, taking a tight grip of her cheeks in her hand, her palm covering her lips and tears forming at the eyes.

"Javik I-"

"Stop. Focus on the mission Liara." Liara reluctantly closed her eyes and nodded in response as she continued on with the others. Anderson spoke to Javik. "It was an honor working with you." Javik just chuckled.

"It was...Amusing. Working with the races of this cycle." Javik answered before hanging up the comm. Javik had managed to break into Harbinger, whom had began to regain consciousness, now speaking to Javik in an effort to indoctrinate him.

"The last Prothean...You managed to survive your cycle. Impressive, but you are not capable of stopping us. Not in your cycle, or this one. You will bend the knee...Just like your friends." Javik winced in pain, placing a hand on his head, growling, Harbinger tried forcing indoctrination on Javik, taking advantage of his contact with Prothean technology, but it's not something that could simply be forced. Especially not on a strong-willed Prothean like Javik.

"So you do remember me Harbinger?! What you did to my squad...To my people. What you made me do?! I made a promise on that day, the Reapers would fall, and you along with them!" Javik recalled when Harbinger kidnapped his crew and indoctrinated them. Turned them on Javik. It was what hardened him. What made Javik the soldier he was. The anger, the guilt and the pain. They are what fueled his insatiable lust for vengeance.

"A necessity. Your people needed to be destroyed. As do the people of this cycle. And the next. The cycle will continue, whether you want it, or not. We are inevitabl-" Javik growled angrily, and withdrew the weapon he'd stored into his pocket. This weapon was a small one he'd been given. It was an extraordinarily powerful EMP like device the best scientists of his time had devised. It was to be mass produced upon the Prothean's rise to power, but with them dead and scientists focused on the Crucible, Javik decided to hold onto it for a moment like this.

"Enough! My entire life, I've listened to you and your puppets preach to me like a child. No more. My name is Javik! And I am the voice of a race that can no longer speak. I am the tongue of the ghosts you have tried to silence...And I am the vengeance of an angry people! The last thing you will hear Harbinger...Is the voice of the Last Prothean, ensuring your death!" Javik powered the weapon with his biotics and with a battle cry, the weapon unleashed itself. An explosion enveloped Javik's body and began to fry the insides of Harbinger. Harbinger's systems began to fail, circuits began to explode as the sentient ship began to fall.

"A...Temporary...Setback..." Harbinger bellowed out as its body fell to the ground hard. Kicking up dust and debris everywhere. Harbinger was dead.

* * *

Meanwhile, the main group had finally made it to the center console. Everyone had their guns up and aimed at a lone figure who stood at the console, his back turned towards them. They all held their fire however, as Anderson took the lead. "Hands where I can see them! Show yourself!" The figure stood up straight from its hunched position. It let out a deep breath, smoke now coming from between his lips, apparent to those behind him. His right arm fell to his side, a cigarette in between his index and middle fingers. Dropping the cigaratte to the ground, he placed his foot on top of the cigarette, turning his body as he put it out to the new arrivals. It was The Illusive Man. He looked normal, but his eyes were a dead give away...He was indoctrinated.

"I must say. I'm surprised Anderson. You and Shepard's friends are all here...Yet Shepard isn't. I must admit, I'm disappointed this final confrontation isn't with him. He might have listened to reason." Anderson grit his teeth in annoyance. He wanted to pull the trigger but he couldn't. His body was stiff Anderson realizing this began to shout out.

"Hurry! Shoot him!" Everyone began to open fire, but were careful not to shoot Anderson, the Illusive Man seemingly vanished, but appeared behind all of them, he 'teleport' in a similar manner to what Banshees typically do.

"Before attacking me...Perhaps you should hear me out...The Commander is gone. Unfortunate, but true. The Reapers are too powerful to simply destroy, no matter how you slice it...However, taking control would allow us to-" Ashley was the first to object.

"Enough of your bullshit! You spew pro human garbage, but you don't give a shit about humanity. You decided to sit behind your resources, and fight against the Alliance, rather than fight the Reapers, while humans suffered on Earth!" The Illusive Man just chuckled in response to Ashley's response.

"Humanity has grown far larger than just Earth, Ms Williams. Losing Earth, doesn't mean losing humanity. A hard pill to swallow for sure. A tough blow, losing our homeworld, but humanity can bounce back and become stronger. Frankly I-" A gunshot rang through the room. From behind the Illusive Man, Miranda stood with an angry scowl plastering her face. The Illusive Man fell lifelessly to the ground. Nothing stood in the way of the console and the heroes now.

"Damn...I've been waiting to do that." Miranda admitted as if the weight of the world was finally off her shoulders. Anderson made his way to the control panel. "I was on the Council...I should be able to override the commands faster than anyone...Watch my back." The others agreed and kept their eye on the exit. Anderson began typing away while the others turned their backs to watch his flank. Between them was the body of the Illusive Man. The others focused on the flank didn't notice the Illusive Man's eyes had reopened. His body beginning to morph and contort in a bizarre manner. Not too different to that of a brute. As this was going on Anderson had managed to open the arms to the Citadel. As the arms opened, Hackett made the command. The Crucible was moving into position. Anderson turned to address the crew only for feel a sharp pain burst through his stomach. Letting out a loud grunt. The others turned to see a horrific sight.

Anderson being lifted off the ground, while impaled by several long claws of a disfigured Illusive Man. The Illusive Man now looked like a husk with the build of a brute. Garrus almost instinctively commanded.

"OPEN FIRE!" They began shooting the Illusive Man in the back with everything they had as he threw Anderson aside and off the platform. Anderson barely clinging to life flew off the edge to a descent that would lead to his certain death as the Normandy crew unloaded all their bullets on this strange Reaper construct, to no avail. The Reaper attempted to fire back with a biotic blast. Many dodged, but Vega and Garrus both took the brunt of the blast, sending the two flying and crashing into a wall. Vega lost consciousness, but Garrus refuses to give up. Liara and Miranda, however use perfect teamwork, using biotics to restrain the reaper. Surprisingly, this works. Kasumi would leap onto the reaper as her omni-blade came free. Jamming the blade directly into the skull of the reaper, right between the eyes. This, however, only seemed to make the creature angry.

A biotic blast pushed both Liara and Miranda over the edge, but they barely managed to hang on only by their finger tips. Kasumi was grabbed the reaper and thrown across the room. Caught by Garrus. Ashley, armed with a concussive blast, hits the Reaper Illusive man with the best she's got, pushing it back a few feet, but it only lets out a horrible growl. EDI used her own frost attack to try and freeze the Reaper solid, but ultimately, it wasn't enough. A massive punch manage to force EDI into critical shut down. Her body sent flying knocked Ashley unconscious and Kasumi already knocked unconscious, plus Liara and Miranda hanging on for dear life, this left only Garrus and Tali standing. The two share a glance and nod. Garrus quickly pulls out his sniper rifle, wherease Tali withdraws her shotgun. Tali, despite being the more frail of the two, rushes the Reaper. The Reaper growls and prepares its own attack, but Garrus shoots it in the eye.

A horrific growl leaving its throat, Tali quickly shoots it point blank in one knee, while it doesn't destroy the knee, the creature is clearly in trouble. Garrus quickly takes another shot. This time, aiming for the leg Tali didn't shoot. The creature found itself now collapsing to both knees, glaring at Garrus with its one good eye. It lets out another vicious growl, but before it can recover. Tali unloads her shotgun into the back of its head. The creature falls to the ground, seemingly dead. The duo take deep breaths as the creature no longer moves. They quickly rush over to see if Miranda and Liara are still alive.

"Thank Keelah you're alive..." Tali spoke as she reached out to help Liara, while Garrus reached to help Ashley, both were pulled up to the platform and they both seemed distraught.

"What she said..." Garrus said as Liara closed her eyes, her fingers now resting over them.

"Yes...But Shepard, Joker...Even Javik and Anderson...Is this war even..." Miranda quickly stepped in to speak.

"It's worth it...No matter what...We have to honor everyone's sacrifice..." Garrus nodded in agreement as he went to the others who had been knocked unconscious. Miranda joined in as Tali comforted Liara.

"Looks like a lot of us have lost someone today..." Tali's voice full of pain and despair. Liara nodded in agreement, but her eyes were empty. She thought she and Javik were going to settle down after this war. In hindsight, it was really a foolish dream to have in the midst of such a bloody war.

"Yeah...I just wish...I wish there was a way to win without all of this." Tali nodded in agreement. A faint grunt could be heard from the edge of the platform. Pulling his way up, was Captain Anderson, bleeding heavily from his stomach, but still alive. The two quickly ran over to check on the Captain.

"Anderson! Are you okay?!" Liara screamed as Tali quickly began to apply medi-gel to his injuries.

"I will be...When this is over...This battle isn't over yet..." Anderson moved the two aside and staggered his way, still not fully healed to the console. He wasn't ready to celebrate yet. He began to open the console to find his way to how to activate the Crucible. It wasn't long before he found what he was looking for.

"Unbelievable...The Catalyst...It was repurposed. With the Crucible attached...The Citadel can act as a killswitch. The Leviathan...They had a killswitch intended to destroy all Reapers just in case something like the cycle happened, but they weren't able to finish it in time. We're almost do-" About this time, their comms began to play. It was Wrex.

"Hey! Anderson! Come in!" Anderson winced in pain and took a moment to respond, turning away from the console.

"We're there Wrex we just need to push the button." Wrex seemed to completely ignore Anderson's statement.

"The entire field cleared. Its gone very quiet out here...It's almost like the war is over. We think the Reapers refocused their attack on the Crucible to try and stop it...While we chased the bastards out, you'll never guess what we found." Wrex almost sounded proud of himself. "Everyone in there is gonna want to hear this?" Everyone seemed confused, but then a tired voice spoke into the comm.

"Anderson? Tali? Anyone?" Tali's eyes widened underneath her mask and she quickly began to speak.

"Sh-Shepard?! Is that, no. It can't-You just-I have to be-" The voice quickly interrupted.

"It's me Tali...I'm...I'm alive." Tali practically began crying tears of joy that Shepard was still alive. Liara, Garrus, EDI and the others, whom had regained consciousness were overjoyed to hear their Commander was still alive. After all they'd lost, this good news was enough to reinvigorate them. Anderson quickly spoke into the comm.

"Commander...I'm...I'm happy you're alive. Don't ever go missing like that again..." Shepard gave a weak laugh as did Anderson before he spoke once more into the comm. "Wrex. Keep him safe. Commander. Take it easy and rest up. Leave the rest of the war up to us. That's an order." Shepard was reluctant, but he could barely even move in his condition, so he just gave a simple response. "Yes sir..." Everyone was smiling, this war was over, but just as the happiness reached its fever pitch. The Illusive Man, in true Cerberus fashion, refused to just stay down. Everyone saw, except Tali and Liara. They rushed, but ultimately, only Anderson was close enough to do anything. Without a word, Anderson rushed forward, using all the strength he had to shove Tali and Liara aside. The claw of the Illusive Man once again pierced Anderson, but this time. It was his torso. His heart was hit.

"CAPTAIN!"

"ANDERSON!" The group all screamed as they began to fire on the Illusive Man, the body began to shake with each and every bullet, but its durability was still ever present. The back of its head and its eyes the only real weak points to exploit. Liara using her biotics and quick thinking managed to restrain the beat.

"Tali! The killswitch! Go!" Tali snapped out of her trance and rushed the control panel. The Illusive Man noticed what was happening. Dropping Captain Anderson, he attempted to rush Tali, but Miranda used all her biotic might to hold him in place. With a single push, the button was pressed. The Crucible began to fire up as the Illusive Man struggled. Eventually, he overwhelmed both Liara and Miranda, rushed Tali, but before he could make his final attack, the Crucible fired. All the Reapers and all Reaper creatures began to collapse, dying almost instantly. Tali, however anticipated a charge and quickly rolled to dodge. Smart on her part. The Illusive Man creature was sent flying into the control panel, crashing over and falling down the entire length of the Citadel Tower.

"Attention all units. The Crucible has fired. The Reapers are dying! Repeat. The Crucible has fired. The Reapers are dying!" An overjoyed voice spoke through the comms. Commander Shepard who sat outside of the beam to the Citadel couldn't believe it. A wide smile on his face as the war was finally over...The Reapers were defeated. Unfortunately...He wasn't yet aware of the friends he'd lost since he was incapacitated.

* * *

~One Week Later~

Commander Shepard stood with his love interest at Huerta Memorial Hospital on the Citadel. Things were being set back into place, however, a week was not nearly enough time to get everything set back up to the way they were. It was a mad rush to restore stability to the Galaxy, it would take time, and Shepard would have to be a big part of that. He and Tali were waiting to see Captain Anderson. A doctor came out to them mere minutes after they came in.

"Commander...Miss Vas Rannoch...A moment please?" Shepard nodded and Tali followed her lover as the doctor spoke bluntly.

"You came in just in time...His coughing fits are getting worse...I think...He might go any moment now. So you'll have to make it quick." Shepard nodded, but wasn't really even able to comprehend what was going on. So many thoughts and emotions running through his head. Tali spoke for him.

"Thank you Doctor...For taking care of him." The doctor nodded and took his leave. Shepard and Tali turned to the door. Shepard took a deep breath, trying to think of what to say. As the door opened, Anderson noticed his visitors and just gave the couple a smile.

"Hey you two..." Shepard gave Anderson a smile, though his eyes were full of pain. Reports had come in. Anderson's stab wound was bad. His heart couldn't be repaired, even with the best technology they had available to them. Anderson had been given a week to live at best. Shepard had been at the hospital almost every day since he got the news. Tali would come with him. She knew how much Anderson meant to Shepard, and didn't want him to face it alone.

"How are you feeling Anderson?" Tali asked. The Captain just responded with a cheeky grin.

"As good as you can feel with a gaping hole in your heart." Shepard nodded and took a seat next to the bed, as did Tali. Shepard wasn't sure what to say, for all his charisma. All his intelligence, he wasn't sure what to tell Anderson. His injuries were bad, but he was okay in the end. Some bandages and medi-gel and he was good as new. Anderson, however...Wasn't so lucky.

"If you came in here just to give me that guilty puppy dog look, I was better off before you came in." Anderson joked. Shepard gave a weak smile before it returned to a frown.

"I'm sorry Captain. Just...Joker. Javik. Mordin. Thane-" Anderson quickly lifted up his right hand.

"Stop...If you keep going down that route, you'll never be able to see what you've done...What they did. I won't sugarcoat it. Trillions died. Maybe even more. Trillions more would have died if not for you Commander. It doesn't get easier, knowing your friends died and you lived. I understand...But you did a great thing...We both know I'm not long for this world. You're the son I never had, but always wanted. Do me a favor son..." Anderson began to cough violently. Shepard looked to Anderson. Anderson spoke.

"Get out of this life alive...Don't become an old soldier like me...I know it's in your blood. It's what you love to do. Maybe as much as Tali...But I don't want that for you...Maybe not today or in the near future, but after all you've done. All you've been through. You deserve happiness...A family. Maybe even children. Maybe you can't promise me that, but do everything in your power to...Promise me that at least...And promise me you will never lose hope." Shepard felt tears building in his eyes, but he fought them back and nodded.

"Yes sir..." Anderson just nodded his head in return. "Good...Now don't cry. That's an order...Not as your commander...As your friend." Shepard took a deep breath and nodded his head once again. "You got it..." Shepard gave the Commander one final smile, letting his eyes fall closed before his body went limp. The sound of his heart monitor flatlining filling the room. Tali didn't waste a moment wrapping her arms around Shepard to comfort him. Shepard would remember his promises to the man he looked up to as his father.

The two would spend about a half hour in the hospital room before leaving. Tali and Shepard made their way towards the Normandy, without Joker, EDI had taken on full pilot responsibilities for the time being. Waiting at the dock, was none other than Garrus, Ashley, Liara and Wrex. All pleased to see their two friends. The looks in Shepard's eyes had changed. The pain and despair was gone from his eyes. The pain would never leave his heart, but now, the next mission was simple. Maybe not as grandiose as stopping the Reapers, but now, it was something far more simple, but equally as challenging. Now...It was time for them to help rebuild the universe...And their lives.


End file.
